


Happy Talk

by tveckling



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5508233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benvolio had long since stopped waiting for Mercutio to say those three words; they were together, and they were happy. He didn't need anything else. But Mercutio is Mercutio, and surprises are never far apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SosearchingRomeo (Breakingthestandards)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakingthestandards/gifts).



> For the sosearchingromeo's Mercutio contest at tumblr. Fluff, fluff, all around~

The trio stumbled forward on the dark street, bruised and aching and barely seeing where they put their feet, but all full of laughter. Mercutio had his arm around Benvolio’s shoulders, snickering as he kept poking a blossoming bruise on Benvolio’s cheek. Benvolio kept alternating between swatting away Mercutio’s finger, and laughing so hard he almost toppled them both over. Romeo was circling them, complaining about being left out, and Benvolio didn’t even feel a bit bad for putting out his foot and watching Romeo fall. Until he himself fell over Romeo, that is. Mercutio, letting go of Benvolio and managing to stay upright, only laughed and took some quick photos with his phone, blinding Benvolio with each flash of the camera.

Benvolio groaned and rolled away from Romeo, ‘accidentally’ elbowing him in the process, and made a face at Mercutio. “Remind me never to do a trust fall with you.” He grunted in pain as he tried to push himself up from the ground, while Mercutio watched with the phone ready. Soon enough Benvolio gave up, the pressure on his wounded palms and knees being too much, and he glanced over at Romeo, who was currently in some strange turtle-like position, before turning back to Mercutio with a warning look. “I swear, if I find any pics of this online, I’m busting your ass. Now stop snickering and help me up, you giraffe.”

“That’s no way to ask for help, didn’t anyone ever teach you that,” Mercutio quipped happily, but the phone disappeared and he pulled Benvolio up to his feet. They both turned to help Romeo, who had flopped on his back in defeat. His sad whining turned happy and he reached for the both of them. Mercutio glanced at Benvolio. “Should we leave him? He can lie there until one of his girls comes along to help him rise.” Romeo’s whining turned sad again, and louder, while Benvolio pretended to consider the suggestion.

Eventually he shook his head with a regretful expression. “Sadly his mother is going to terrorize me about his whereabouts if I come home without him.”

Mercutio sighed and shook his head as well. “Can’t be helped then,” he said before grinning widely, his expression mirrored on Benvolio’s face. Romeo got even louder, and Mercutio’s left eye twitched. “What’s the matter with you, did you hit your head and forget how to speak?”

The noise didn’t bother Benvolio as much, used as he was to Romeo’s habit of communicating in grunts and whines in the late evenings and early mornings, and he kept grinning as he helped Romeo to his feet. Once Romeo was standing again he quieted down and smiled widely, reaching an arm around Benvolio’s waist and hugging him close. Mercutio snorted and poked Romeo’s forehead several times, slinging an arm around his shoulders. Romeo happily put his other arm around Mercutio’s waist as well.

“You’re easy to please. You know… If I’m to be a giraffe, then you’re a dog, Romeo. Always charming the ladies, always happy to play, never shying away from getting down and dirty,” he said with a leer. From Romeo’s other side, Benvolio pushed his palm against Mercutio’s face, effectively getting rid of the expression.

“Stop with the animal comparisons already, I don’t want to know how far you’ll go,” Benvolio said and removed his hand with a hiss, half-pained, half-disgusted when Mercutio licked it.

Romeo ignored them both and began to walk. Benvolio and Mercutio were dragged along, stumbling awkwardly until they found a rhythm that worked for all three, since Romeo wasn’t letting go of either of them. Benvolio was laughing again, listening to Mercutio talk animatedly about the fight and make fun of their Capulet opponents, especially Tybalt. Romeo made agreeing noises every now and then, giggling at particular funny descriptions.

Fatigue had caught up with them and relief blossomed up within all three of them when they reached the Montague house. Neither Benvolio nor Romeo even thought of asking Mercutio if he’d sleep over or continue to his own place, taking for granted that he would stay with them. Getting through the outer door was a hassle, with Romeo still not willing to release either of his comrades, but eventually they made it through and tried to make their way stealthily through the house, giggling and shushing each other every so often. Romeo lit up when he saw his bedroom door, straight across from Benvolio’s, and quickly released Benvolio and Mercutio to latch onto the handle. He looked back at them and grunted once before disappearing through the doorway, throwing it closed behind him.

When Benvolio bent forward to open his own door, Mercutio pushed past him and fell face down on the bed. Benvolio shook his head and turned on his desk lamp, taking a better look at the bruises and cuts on his hands and arms. “Think I need to take care of these tonight?” he asked over his shoulder.

Mercutio raised a hand and let it fall down next to his body almost immediately. “Come to bed already,” he muttered, barely audible.

Benvolio studied his arms a few more seconds before shrugging and turning off the lamp, deciding that he didn’t have any wounds that couldn’t wait. He threw off his clothes as he walked, crawling under the covers, then took a moment and closed his eyes, feeling the tiredness slam into him. Mercutio’s heavy sigh brought him back to consciousness and he shoved at Mercutio’s shoulder.

“Hey, no clothes in my bed, you know the rules. They’ll get wrinkly as shit. Plus it’s uncomfortable,” Benvolio said and kept pushing until Mercutio sighed heavily again and started moving. It was a sight Benvolio wished he could film: Mercutio lying on his stomach, wriggling and pushing at his pants—looking more like a giant worm than anything else—until they had gotten low enough that he could kick them off. His shirt was quickly removed, and he rolled to his side to pull off his socks before sneaking under the covers with a satisfied sigh. Benvolio watched him with an amused smile.

After he had gotten comfortable, Mercutio lay silently and observed Benvolio gravely. As the seconds passed, Benvolio’s smile slipped and he avoided Mercutio’s eyes. “What is it? What’re you staring at, you creep-face.”

Mercutio barely reacted, the corner of his mouth turning up being the only change before he said, “I love you.”

Benvolio froze and stared at Mercutio with wide eyes. He barely dared to breathe, fearing that Mercutio would bolt from the room if Benvolio made a sudden movement. But Mercutio lay still, comfortable and calm, with the half-smile still playing on his lips. Slowly, carefully, Benvolio let out a breath and reached out a hand, just as slowly and carefully, to cup Mercutio’s cheek. Mercutio nuzzled into it, and it was that small gesture that somehow convinced Benvolio he hadn’t imagined Mercutio’s words.

Benvolio cracked up, curling into Mercutio’s chest to try to stifle his laughter.

Mercutio sniffed and rolled his eyes. “That’s just rude,” he said, but held Benvolio tight and rubbed comforting circles on his back.

Benvolio managed to stop his laughter and gasped for air, clinging to Mercutio. “It’s just. I never thought you’d say it. After all, you’re incompetent when it comes to emotions.”

“You’re very rude today, you know that.”

“But you love me anyway?” Benvolio made a choked sound, regretting his words and wishing he could take them back. Forcing Mercutio to say it twice in as many minutes, after not having said it for several years, would surely make him flee.

Again Mercutio surprised Benvolio by only snickering and hugging him closer. “Yeah, I guess. You’re an awful, awful person, but I seem to love you anyway.”

Benvolio was happy he was nestled into Mercutio’s chest so his shit-eating grin was hidden.

“Oh, by the way, I figured it out!” Mercutio exclaimed victoriously. “I know what animal you are; you’re an octopus! I mean, you’re all sweaty and slimy after sex, and when you’re asleep you seem to have six arms that all want to cuddle, and just won’t release, and I can’t breathe,” he finished with a high-pitched voice, smacking Benvolio who’d tightened his grip around Mercutio’s middle until it was unbearable. Benvolio snorted and released him, earning himself a last slap. “Rude,” Mercutio muttered.

“Asshole,” Benvolio said with the grin that didn’t want to disappear. He didn’t completely release Mercutio though, and he was dimly aware of pulling Mercutio closer right before losing consciousness. Fine, he was an octopus.


End file.
